Twisted Reality
by hobomonkey12
Summary: Ryouga is changed so he can travel between anime worlds. Part 1 of Book 1 up (Book 1 = prelude and Battle Angel Alita world) R/R plz


1 Twisted Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/world of Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, or Battle Angel Alita (Gunnm) however original characters are mine.  
  
1.1  
  
Note: This takes place one year after the end of the Ranma manga, and the end of the Battle Angel Alita manga.  
  
"…" -- Denotes speech  
  
… -- Denotes thought  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Book 1 - Stranded  
  
Part 1: Prelude to Disaster  
  
Ryouga Hibiki, lost boy extraordinaire was living up to his name. He just left Akari's pig farm after an unpleasant farewell. Boy, you've screwed up now Hibiki. First Akane now Akari… After the failed wedding, he had returned to Akari's farm in hopes to make the relationship work, but in the end she just loved him for his curse. What can I do with the rest of my life now that I've lost everything?  
  
The forest he was currently lost in slowly thinned out, to reveal that he was on top of a cliff overlooking an old shrine of some sort. Nothing to do but ask for directions I suppose. Ryouga jumped off the cliff and un-slinging his umbrella causing it to unfold and slow his descent.  
  
--  
  
It being a lucky day, he managed to find the shrine in a matter of hours. Walking up the absurd amount of steps to the top, he prepared to ask for directions from the shrine keeper. Once at the top, he noticed that it was a typical Japanese shrine with wards and all the other shrine paraphernalia. "Hello? Anyone here?" Ryouga called out. No one answered, so he had no choice but to wait for the shrine keeper to return. He walked up the stone path and took of his large traveling pack and laid it next to him as he sat on the steps outside the entrance. Looking out at the landscape through which he had just traveled, he began lamenting on how cities destroyed nature's true beauty.  
  
"Hello boy, nice view isn't it?" said a deep, kindly voice behind Ryouga. Immediately he stood and turned around to see a tall old man in the garb of a Shinto priest, and the man had long white hair tied up in a ponytail.  
  
--  
  
Katsuhito smiled when he saw the young fellow seemingly staring into space. It would be nice to have Tenchi interact with someone around his own age that is not attracted to him… but how to have him stay with us?  
  
"Hello boy, nice view isn't it?" Katsuhito said to the young man. Appraising him, Katsuhito noted that the boy was very built for his age, and expressed more lethargy than the average person.  
  
"Hello sir," the boy said with a slight bow, "my name is Ryouga Hibiki and I was lost in the forest until I saw your shrine. I was wondering if you could give me directions to Tokyo?"  
  
"Well, Tokyo is about 3 days away if you're traveling on foot, but I could get you there in no time. However, I insist you stay at my house for tonight, especially since it is going to be dark soon." Katsuhito smiled kindly at the boy as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I really don't want to impose on your hospitality… and besides, I'm a complete stranger."  
  
"I insist. Besides, you look like you could use a good meal. Stranger or not, I couldn't let you wander off in the middle of the night when it looks like it's going to rain." Katsuhito pointed up at the sky. As Ryouga looked up, surely enough there were dark gray swirling clouds. A loud thunder crash boomed in the distance.  
  
"On second thought, maybe I'll take you up on that offer. Thanks a lot." Ryouga said, grateful.  
  
Katsuhito grinned. "My pleasure." He ushered Ryouga towards a path behind the temple that led to the house.  
  
--  
  
Wow, this guy must have more girl trouble than Ranma thought Ryouga as he viewed the strange array of girls sitting across the dining table.  
  
"Tenchi is just finishing up at the crop field." Said Katsuhito. The back door slammed open, and then closed a few seconds later. "Well speak of the devil, here he is."  
  
A young man about Ryouga's age stepped in from a door across the room. He was of average build, wearing soft brown pants and a strange looking jacket while his hair was short with a small pigtail. As soon as Tenchi set the bag of produce down, the tall girl introduced as Ryoko glomped onto Tenchi. The pompous girl known as Ayeka also grabbed onto Tenchi and started arguing violently with Ryoko.  
  
Talk about déjà vu. Nerima crew in a rural setting, how disconcerting. Ryouga thought as he watched the madness ensue.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" said a chirpy voice from the kitchen. A young blue haired girl stepped out of the kitchen carrying a few dishes precariously balanced between her hands.  
  
--  
  
"Nice night isn't it?" Said Tenchi, sticking his head out of the window to join Ryouga on the roof.  
  
"Yeah, its so clear out here in the country. No tall buildings or traffic noise to ruin the beauty of the night sky."  
  
"That's why I love it out here. Though, I doubt we'd last long in a city with all these girls causing trouble."  
  
"How did they all end up living here anyway?" Ryouga asked.  
  
"Well, Ryoko I accidentally woke up from several hundred year sleep, while Ayeka and Sasami came looking for her. On the other hand, Mihoshi and Kiyone are galaxy police officers assigned to Earth, and Washu we rescued from a crazy guy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I sort of expected more of a reaction. It's not like this happens every day."  
  
"I know, but I've had my own run-ins with weirdness. My… friends and I have our own share of adventures."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"Lets see, we banished an oni, killed a phoenix, stopped a dynasty that breeds with animals, and killed a god.  
  
"Killed a god?!"  
  
"Well, it's more like stopping the full rebirth of a god, but it's practically the same thing."  
  
"Geez, and I thought we were the only weird ones."  
  
"I'm sure there are even weirder things out there. Anyway, I gotta get some rest. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
--  
  
"What are you doing here?" Said Washu, sitting on top of her floating pillow and typing away at her transparent keyboard.  
  
"Umm…" Ryouga said eloquently. "I was just getting a glass of water."  
  
"Well," Washu said. "That still doesn't explain why you're here." Washu called up her keyboard and typed for a few seconds. "Ryouga Hibiki, age 17… ah, no sense of direction. That explains it."  
  
"Yeah… hehe." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Ryouga could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Step into that chamber over there." Washu pointed at a cylindrical chamber with a single window in the front. It opened with a hollow creak. As Ryouga stepped in, the machine began to whirr, and bright lights glared from the inside. It closed as soon as he completely entered.  
  
"What am I suppose…" Ryouga never finished as he disappeared from inside the chamber.  
  
--  
  
Ryouga found himself standing in the middle of a large dirt road, but all around him were abominations of all kinds. The… things around him were not men, but machine. All sorts of vile filth trudged around him. The most shocking thing was where he actually was. All of the buildings were all sorts of shapes and sizes, and all build of metal. Ugly neon signs were all around him, making the night streets unearthly colors.  
  
"Yellow and green, I hate those colors." Said a gruff voice behind Ryouga. He whirled around to see another abomination that fit in perfectly with his new surroundings. The thing was huge and vaguely humanoid in form. Its whole body was metal, save for half of its face loosely hanging on the metallic skull. All around its body were all sorts of spikes and blades seeming randomly wielded to his body.  
  
"Prepare to die fleshling." Said the thing. It closed its metallic fist, and 3 spikes shot out from his knuckles. The behemoth swung its fist at Ryouga, but even the cybernetically enhanced human could not stand up to a human who endured 12 years of martial arts training. Ryouga merely tilted his head to the side to avoid the punch. Though strong, the cyborg was slow in retracting his punch. Ryouga merely poked the elbow joint and let the thing gain its footing.  
  
"Haha, you think you can beat me by poking me? No human can stand up to my power." He said. Then his arm exploded, separating his forearm from his elbow. While still looking at his arm in shock, Ryouga took the chance to attack. A single kick to the solar plexus sent the things upper torso flying away from the rest of its body.  
  
"I will kill you fleshling! You will die! Emulov the Great will not forget this!" It said, as it dragged itself away from its one remaining arm.  
  
Ryouga heard clapping to his left. He saw a man and a woman standing under a neon sight that said New Kansas. The man had short hair except for a long pigtail in the back. He wore a green bandanna, a green muscle shirt and loose brown pants tucked into black boots. He could tell the man was well build, and knew how to fight. The woman was short for a full-grown woman. She was wearing a skin-tight black suit, with black gloves and black boots. Her mid-back length hair was tied back in a ponytail. She also looked like she could fight. The girl waved at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alita." 


End file.
